


One For The Books

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A sprinkling of brotherly angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Discovering Satan's love of reading/mysteries, Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 5 - Kids[Leviathan] turned to look over at Satan, “What do you reckon? Is that a good enough mystery to try and solve?”Green eyes studied him before giving a solemn nod, “It seems decent enough”. So, with a shake of Levi’s head, the two of them secured a spot next to each other and the older demon began to read.---Fresh from the fall, Lucifer needs some respite from taking care of Satan and Leviathan finds himself on babysitting duty. What’s one meant to do to occupy an angry demon child?
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	One For The Books

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 5 - Kids
> 
> Another deVien 6AM special!  
> I really didn’t know what to do for this prompt until the inspiration for this hit me yesterday - I got really emotional writing it. 
> 
> So, I actually personally like to think that Satan came out fully grown...but c’mon. Who can resist a cutie patootie like little Satan? If you want to come yell at/with me, you can harass me on Twitter (information in the end notes). 
> 
> Mention of a partner for Satan later on, but this is left as neutral as possible. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

“Leviathan, when was the last time that I asked you for a favour?” The eldest’s dark eyes bore into him, unwavering.  
“Um, well, I-I’m not sure you have in...a long time”.  
“Precisely. So you’ll do it then”.  
The declaration made the Third Born stumble on his words, tittering nervously. “I really don’t think that I’m the best suited…”  
Lucifer’s icy tone made it clear that he wasn’t having any of his brother’s excuses, “Mammon has disappeared to _who-knows-_ **_where_ ** , Asmodeus is an emotional **wreck** who can barely focus on more than himself let alone a child, Beelzebub is **_devouring_ ** anything within reach which could easily include said-child if we do not remain vigilant, and Belphegor...well. When was the last time _you_ saw him awake?”  
Unable to look at Lucifer, Levi began to twist and twiddle his fingers while keeping his thoughts to himself.  
  
A deep sigh broke the silence and a firm hand rested upon Leviathan’s shoulder. “Levi. Please”. Amber eyes met garnet. The exhaustion was etched onto Lucifer’s beautiful face; the fall had been difficult for all of them, but the oldest of them had been trying his best to keep them a cohesive unit...especially with their newest, angry little addition. But Lucifer...he seemed to be the only one trying. Of course he’d want a few hours of respite.  
  
“Okay”. Lucifer’s hand gave his shoulder a firm, affectionate squeeze at the reply. If Levi had looked up through his long hair, he would’ve seen his brother’s appreciative smile.  
“Good. I’ll bring him over when he’s woken from his nap”.  
  
So that is how Leviathan, newly appointed Admiral of Hell’s Navy and one of the new seven Demon Lords, ended up with little Satan in his room. The pint-sized blond stared at him, eyebrows furrowed over those acid green eyes in perpetual annoyance. It would have almost been cute, especially with how his nose crinkled, if Levi hadn’t been completely aware of just how much destruction and chaos the little one could cause at the slightest inconvenience.

“So, Satan...what do you want to do?” The scowl that the child sent his way would have made a lesser man cower.  
“I don’t know.” How could something so small make three little words so intimidating?  
“Okaaay,” Levi cast a look around his room, trying to figure out what he could entertain Satan with. They were still settling in to their new abode and no one had been expecting having to cater for a child.  
  
“How about I tell you a story?”  
  
Satan scoffed and Leviathan, much to his chagrin, felt his cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment and frustration. Who did this kid think he was?  
“Lucifer tells me stories. They’re no good”.  
“Well, I’m _not_ Lucifer now am I?” Leviathan hadn’t meant to sound so poisonous - it was something that was happening more and more, no matter how he tried to keep it under control. If Satan was phased by his tone, he didn’t show it. If anything, his little green eyes seem to appraise Leviathan properly for the first time since his arrival. “No. You’re not”.  
  
A moment passed before Satan made his way closer, “But I still don’t want one of your stories”.  
Leviathan let a little huff pass his lips as he surveyed the room again, “Fine. How about we read a book then?” He shuffled toward his bookshelf, inspecting the titles for something that might appeal to the youth. “What kind of books do you like, Satan?”  
  
Apparently, the wrong question to ask. He could feel the aura of discontent before he even looked over. “I. don’t. know”. Leviathan wasn’t sure which reaction of his to hold on to. It was tempting to snap at Satan, or perhaps throw something at him for being a miserable little git - but he knew that was all his own frustration. Or perhaps it was the younger creature’s presence, radiating its own pure rage, that was souring his mood.  
  
“Okay. How about we try a detective book?”  
Another quiet moment passed between them before Satan’s little voice queried, “What’s a detective?”  
“Uh,” Oh boy. He’d forgotten how little the fledgling knew about...things. Despite being rather well versed and having a large vocabulary, Satan was still a young child who didn’t know all that much about the world around him. “Detectives are people who solve mysteries. Like, for example, a detective might try and find out why our fridge is always empty”.  
Another scoff, “Well _that's_ easy. That’d be Beelzebub’s fault. Do detectives always have to solve such stupid ‘mysteries’?”. 

Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth. Levi didn’t feel that it’d be fair to snap at his charge, despite the ridiculous amount of sass. “No. Sometimes they solve hard ones...like this one,” He snatched a small novel from the shelf and made his way closer to Satan, “In this one, there’s a story going around the village that hellhounds are killing people at night. But this detective thinks that it has to be a man who is tricking the locals into thinking that it’s the hell hounds, which are legendary in this story.” He turned to look over at Satan, “What do you reckon? Is that a good enough mystery to try and solve?”

Green eyes studied him before giving a solemn nod, “It seems decent enough”. So, with a shake of Levi’s head, the two of them secured a spot next to each other and the older demon began to read.  
  
Neither could say when it happened, but somehow little Satan ended up tucked into Levi’s lap with his little eyes glued to the page, silently attempting to keep up with Levi’s voice while being absolutely entranced by the story.  
  
When Leviathan made his first character voice, little Satan’s head snapped up to look at him with awe. That, however, made Levi flush awkwardly.  
“What?”  
“...You made it sound like you have an accent. Except that it wasn’t you that had an accent. It was a completely different voice.”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“...Wow.”  
The two stared at each other for a few moments longer, Leviathan desperately wishing that Satan would stop staring at him like he was trying to see into the very depth of his soul, and Satan wondering whether his brother might have been better at magic than he had expected.  
  
Eventually, Satan turned back toward the book and reshuffled himself on his brother’s lap.  
  
“You can continue now. Keep doing the voices. They’re nice.”

Thus began a weekly ritual. Lucifer would drop Satan with Leviathan for an evening of reading and book analysis, which very often turned into a slumber party as they passionately discussed different theories until Satan eventually conked out.  
  
As time went on and Satan grew, they began to drift apart. He was out figuring out his own life, who he wanted to be...and Levi tried to be happy for him, but he did miss the little boy who would excitedly jump into his tub to read with him with no regard for his awkward nature.  
  
Later on, once Satan had actually grown into his own person, he found someone that he decided to pass the years with - and they, eventually, decided to have children of their own. Leviathan struggled with the news. What would the child think of him? He wasn’t built for handling children! His brothers, on the other hand...the little one would have their pick of several cool, funny, suave, tender uncles to turn to. What could a yucky otaku like him offer?

As the arrival date crept ever closer, the Avatar of Envy plucked up the courage one night to knock on Satan’s bedroom door. From the minute that he’d raised his fist, he realised that it was a bad idea and was ready to flee - but his younger brother had been too quick.  
  
Satan eyebrows raised in surprise, “Levi? Can I help you?” The Third Born was now floundering.  
“Ah, yes - well, n-no, you can’t help me but…” He thrust the book into Satan’s chest, “Here! For you and the arrival of your spawn!”  
  
Real smooth, Levi.  
  
A genuine smile cracked Satan’s features as he accepted his brother’s gift, “Thank you, Levi. I-” The smile slowly fell as he took in the book’s title. He opened the cover and spotted Leviathan’s scrawl on the title page, ‘A decent enough mystery to solve with your child’.  
  
When jade met amber, Leviathan had thought that he’d done something wrong. Satan’s eyes were glassy - Levi had been stupid. It was stupid to think that Satan would hold the same regard of the book as he did. Maybe Satan never thought about the days when he was a child and it was all for naught…  
  
Suddenly, Leviathan found himself tightly bound in his brother’s embrace. He patted Satan’s shoulder as the moments trudged on by, until the silence was broken by Satan’s own shaky voice, “You’ll make sure to read with them, won’t you? Because their Uncle Leviathan really does do the best character voices”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I really do appreciate it 💖  
> Please feel free to come harass me on Twitter at SobakasuSparkle (fandom related and can be VERY 18+) or GlitterDoyoing (it started off as an Animal Crossing account, it's now basically my main and I'm not sorry).


End file.
